Vivid Dreams
by TheStardustApocalypse
Summary: Rose has been having some strange dreams, and the Doctor knows more about them than he's letting on. Doctor/Rose fluff, please read!


Vivid Dreams

Rose grinned to herself as she watched the Doctor prance about around the Tardis console from her seat. Anyone else would have called him crazy, but not Rose. She loved every little crazy thing about the man she called the Doctor.

Even after everything she'd seen travelling with him, he never ceased to amaze her, and the places they travelled to became more extravagant. He winked at her as he hit another switch, and Rose blushed, hiding her red face in her blonde hair.

The new doctor was clearly sexier and more appealing than the old Doctor, but Rose missed the old Doctor's lop-sided grin. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have changed.

Then again, if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have shared that mind blowing kiss that Rose's mind often wondered back too. That wasn't the only one either.

Unfortunately, Rose had shared their second kiss with more than just the Doctor, as Cassandra had been present in her mind as well. But Rose held the hope in her heart that one of these amazing days she spent with the Doctor he'd take her in his arms and proclaim his love to her.

Then he'd kiss her.

She couldn't take it anymore. Rose leapt to her feet, and joined the Doctor. She peered over his shoulder, secretly inhaling his scent, and watched what he was doing.

"What you doing Time Lord?" Rose asked, smiling so much that her tongue poked out between her teeth. The Doctor removed his black glasses, and turned around to face her, grinning back.

"Oh, the usual"

"And the usual would be...?" Rose asked, hoping for a more specific answer. She knew she wouldn't get one, but she could hope.

"Just checking that everything is okay with the Tardis, that her wiring's okay, and still trying to fix that chameleon circuit"

"Oh"

The Doctor watched his companions face fall. He could tell she was hoping that he'd say something more interesting than just normal Tardis talk, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Soon he wouldn't have to.

Rose yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Running about and changing monsters all day was tiring, and even though the Doctor needed as much sleep as a rock, all too human Rose needed her beauty rest.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night Doc" Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor, hugging him, and reluctantly she let go. The Doctor watched Rose leave the console room, trying to contain his feelings of excitement for what he'd planned.

After getting dressed into her PJ's and sliding into bed, Rose hoped that she'd have another dream like the ones she'd been having recently. They were all about the Doctor.

And they were very sexy too.

She couldn't understand it. After travelling with him for so long, why were these dreams only coming now? They were so vivid too! Sometimes Rose swore they were real.

But they could never be real, because as Rose often reminded herself, they were just dreams. The Doctor didn't feel that way about her. Any feelings he had towards her were purely platonic.

Snuggling down inside the covers, Rose closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off into a sleep, hoping she'd have another one of her 'special' Doctor related dreams.

Rose's eyes fluttered open as her door had been opened. The silhouette of a man was stood in the doorframe and Rose's heart beat accelerated as she realised who it would be. Her face formed a grin as he marched towards her, and leapt onto her bed.

He crawled towards her, and Rose made sure his lips found hers. It was him, here with her again, the Doctor.

She entangled her fingers in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Rose kicked herself free of her duvet, and climbed onto his knee.

He moved so she was rocking against him, and Rose felt her heart thudding so hard she thought it would explode. The Doctor removed his lips from hers for a moment, and began to kiss down her neck, sending shivers and tingles down her spine.

Rose made his lips meet hers again, and she found herself listening to his groans. It was the 3rd sexiest thing she's ever seen him do, just below kissing her and grinning at her.

'_Oh god'_ Rose thought _'What if the Doctor found out about my kinky dreams? He'd probably have a panic attack or scream or run or leave me on a planet somewhere to be devoured by three headed aliens'_

Not that Rose had ever met any three headed aliens. But she was willing to bet good money there were some out there somewhere.

"Rose, I love you" The Doctor murmured against her lips

"I love you too" Rose told him back, slightly saddened, as this was generally where the blissful dream ended. They'd kiss, he'd tell her than he loves her, and then they'd fall asleep side by side.

The Doctor and Rose leaned back onto her bed, and Rose felt her eyelids closing. It was strange; it was like she was having a dream about her dreaming.

Rose's hand found its way into the Doctor's, and that was the last thing she remembered before dreamless sleep consumed her.

Outside the door he'd just slipped out of, the Doctor adjusted his tie. For about a week now, this was the way he'd been sneaking out of the woman he loves room

It all started after Cassandra, in control of Rose's body, had kissed him. He knew it wasn't her and so it sparked in his curiosity to know how it really felt to have Rose kiss him. One night, the Doctor had gone into Rose's room, and finally confessed how he felt.

And then he kissed her.

Unfortunately for him, Rose believed she was dreaming, and didn't realise that it was really him, and not some imaginary Doctor. He was supposed to tell her tonight, but she'd fallen to sleep again before he could.

That generally happened.

He'd tell her he loved her, she'd agree with him, and then to his dismay she'd fall to sleep again, believing the whole thing to be a dream.

They'd never spoken about it, and the Doctor hoped they would soon, because although the thought of Rose having sexy dreams about him made him grin, he wanted more than dreams.

The Doctor wanted the real thing.

Without making a sound, the Doctor closed her door, and made his way back to the control room, thinking of ways to confess to Rose that their imaginary make out sessions weren't so...

Well, imaginary.

Rose couldn't sleep.

The vivid memories of the kissing session that felt so real were running through her head like those strange 6 legged race horses the Doctor had shown her on that planet that time. Her whole body was reacting to these dreams, and it made her stomach clench and excitement pump through her veins when she remembered even a brief moment of them.

There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now.

Sighing, Rose sat up in her bed, and kicked her feet over the side, slipping her feet into her fluffy slippers. Her feet padding gently on the floor, she left her room, and made her way down to the Tardis console room, knowing that her Doctor would be there.

The Doctor's face was twisted into that of serious concentration, as he was still trying to work out how to tell Rose. Maybe he should just blurt it out, or was it better to do a build up to the confession that could lose him his beloved companion.

Footsteps on the metal Tardis floor made him look up. Rose smiled at him, and the Doctor plastered on a fake smile. Maybe she already knew about it, and he wouldn't have to tell her?

Or if she didn't, maybe she'd make the first move anyway?

He could only hope she would. She walked down the slope to him, and she sat on her usual spot on the old sofa, where out of the corner of his eye he could often see her watching him.

"What you doing up, I thought you were tired?" The Doctor asked; secretly glad to have her company once again.

"Couldn't sleep...Um... Dreams" Rose said, trying to avoid having to tell him about her secret fantasies that she hoped would stay a secret; At least for a little longer, hopefully until she was dressed in something more appealing than her old Snoopy PJ's.

"What kinds of dreams?" The Doctor asked, and Rose felt her cheeks flush. It was like he was trying to make her confess her love! Or maybe he already knew about them?

"Why don't you tell me?" Rose suggested, dropping a sly hint. Maybe he was doing that creepy Time Lord thing that he often did where he read minds.

"I don't know what goes on in your mind, sorry Rose, I'm good, but I'm not that good" The Doctor lied, and inwardly kicked himself. Considering he was one of the smartest races among the stars, he was so stupid when it came to this.

"Would you like to?" Rose had gotten up from her chair, and was now very close to the Doctor, as he was all too aware. Rose had decided to take the plunge, rip the bandage off, and make the jump. If he was going to reject her, she prayed it would be now.

Then later she could claim she was half asleep.

"M-Maybe" The Doctor stuttered. He slipped to the side, so he was no longer trapped between Rose and the Tardis control panel. He wanted to be in control when this happened.

A flash of doubt came about in Rose's mind when the Doctor moved away, but like Jackie, when she was determined, she always got what she wanted.

Before he could fully slip away, Rose reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling him towards her. The fear the Doctor had just moments ago experienced had disappeared, and now the Time Lord found a cocky smile on his face, and Rose grinned back at him, pleased by how this was going now.

The Doctor was very aware that they were touching more intimately than usual, and this had gone far beyond flirting. Rose leaned towards the Doctor, and he felt himself leaning towards her too.

Their lips touched.

Within a second their bodies were intertwined in a way that people would think they were super glued together. The Doctor had moved Rose back so now she was sat on top of the console, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His hairs fantastic! Rose thought to herself, running her fingers through the sexy ruffled mess of the Doctor's hair. The Doctor couldn't believe this.

Not only did he have his arms wrapped around the most beautifully woman he'd ever come across, she had her hands in his hair and his tongue was exploring the best place he'd ever been to: Her mouth.

Rose couldn't breathe: The Doctor was everything she'd ever wanted and here she was, wrapped in his arms. She pulled away, and simply stared at him, basking in his love.

"I need to tell you something" The Doctor panted, clearly out of breath. Rose grinned; impressed she'd had that effect on the Doctor.

Her grin soon faded away as her mind began to spin off into thoughts of what it could be. Was he married? Did he have a secret companion? Was she imagining this, or dreaming it all? Was he leading her on? Oh god...

"What?" Rose squeaked, her voice accidentally going higher due to the worry in her mind. The Doctor chuckled, pulling her close to him.

"Ibesneekantoyorroomndmukinaw wichut!" The Doctor gabbled, revealing everything without taking a breath in between. Rose looked at him, totally and utterly confused. She raised an eyebrow, a silent way to ask for a real answer.

"I've been sneaking into your room, and um..." The Doctor trailed off, and hope grew to the size of the inside of the Tardis in Rose's heart; wishing that he'd say the words she craved to hear.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Kissing you"

Rose's face broke out into a smile, and she pulled the Doctor towards her so his lips merged with her again. Surprised but pleased all the same, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her again.

One question flashed through both their minds almost at the same time:

What now?

Sure living in the moment was fun, but both of them wanted things, and neither knew how to ask for it. They wanted to ask for it, and as Rose had taken the plunge and kissed him, so the Doctor found it fair that he had to ask the question.

"Rose, I love you, I really do" The Doctor began, keeping Rose held close to him. She caressed his face with her hand, and he smiled at her. "But I um..."

_'Oh god no, please no'_ Rose begged inside her head, pleading with whoever was listening that he wouldn't reject her after those amazing kisses they just shared. Surely he could feel what she felt too?

"I want to be with you" The Doctor said, and relief washed over Rose like a tidal wave. She giggled, and the Doctor grinned too.

"Okay" Rose couldn't think of anything else to say to the Galifreyan. Plus, she wanted to hear him continue wooing her.

"Rose Marion Tyler, of the Powell estate Earth, about 4 million light years that way" The Doctor pointed left, and Rose giggled again, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. "Where would you like to go next?" The Doctor asked, and Rose felt her heart flip in her chest.

"Anywhere" Rose told him, grinning, jumping off the Tardis console and into the Doctor's arms. He hugged her back, literally sweeping her off of her feet, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

Never would she find a man like the Doctor, and never would the Doctor find someone quite like Rose.

All it took was near death, the end of the world, possession by a piece of skin and some very interesting dreams for the two most people in the world that were made for each other to get together.

Neither of them would ever forget those vivid dreams.


End file.
